I Just Wanna Run
by Shaunee18
Summary: Sam's sister has just come home after years of being away. Around this same time, Billy starts telling stories about these massive wolves that had been just a myth...until now. Weird and unusual things start to happen around La Push and Forks, but no one has an explanation for it. But turns up that gives them clues to the unusual events happening around them...
1. Legend of The Guradians

_"Deep in the Quileute Legend, there lies an ancient myth as old as time itself. The myth tells of a werewolf that stands taller than any other of its kind. It's bigger, stronger, faster, and has more acute senses than any other of the shape shifters. The sole purpose of this animal was to protect the rest of its kind from the threats of the world and guard its kind with its life. But once every couple centuries, four more of this animal are born, but only one can exist at a time so a fight to the death occurs between them until one is left," _

_"Another priority of this wolf is to find its pupil, or more commonly known in the myth as the one or more people he must guard. These people are not imprints, but are even more special than that. They give this wolf its powers and the more he has, the more powerful he will be. But when this wolf meets his imprint, the pupils will cease to exist and the wolf will lose all of his powers and become just a normal shape shifter,"_

_"The name the tribes gave to this magnificent animal was The Guardian. Although The Guardian was told as just a myth, he makes more than just one appearance_. _This wolf shows up in most of the ancient and long forgotten Quileute myths and Legends. The appearance of The Guardian in most of these old stories has always caused the tribes to argue on whether or not the myths of him are real or just a myth."_

Billy's words swam through the boys of them were shape shifters, while others were holders of the gene. He watched as they talked amongst themselves and smiled to himself. He loved to get their minds going like this. But it was good to have your own opinion on a legend like this.

"What's your opinion on it, Billy?" Billy chuckled at Sam and shook his head. "You tell me your opinions and I'll tell you mine."

Most of what the boys had to say was just that it was another myth. None of them had asked any questions about the Guardian, like he had hoped for them to ask. He had prepared to answer whatever questions they had, but they seemed stumped on this one.

"Has anyone ever seen one?" He smiled at Sam and nodded. "Forty years ago a pack in Canada spotted an enormous pale brown wolf, claiming he was a foot taller than they were. They searched for weeks in hopes of finding the wolf but the scent went cold. They could tell by his scent that he was old, an alpha, and close to dying, but nothing that suggested he was a Guardian." Sam nodded in response.

"Why can only one Guardian exist at time?" Seth had a curious look on his face, now that the first question had been asked.

"Each one has a special power that will benefit the packs and the tribes. Only the strongest can protect the packs and the strongest is found by the fighting. The last one standing is the new Guardian or if the old Guardian lives, a new Guardian will not be born until he dies."

"And how long does it take for a new Guardian to be born?"

Billy just chuckled. "No one knows. After all, they are suppose to just be myths."

The sound of Sam's phone broke them from they're questions. Billy watched as concern flashed through his face as he picked it up. "Hello? Oh god, Riley! How are you?"

Riley? As in Sam's little sister Riley? The last time he had seen the girl was about eight years ago, making her around fifteen now. Her mother could barely afford to take care of one child, let alone two. Riley seemed to know this and left when she was just seven. She left no hint to where she was going, other than a note that told her family that she was alright and to not look for her. This broke her mothers, and Sam's, hearts.

"Already?! I thought you weren't coming until next week! But we're at Billy Black's house rate now. On my way!" Since when was Riley coming back to La Push? Sam had a lot of explaining to do.

"See ya in a few!" Sam hung up his phone and Billy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Since when was little Riley coming back, Sam?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck, a cheesy grin on his face. "Well it was going to be a surprise, but she came early. Mind if I go home and help her settle in?"

"Go on Sam. But I want to see her tomorrow!" Sam quickly nodded and off to his truck, eager to get home to his sister.

For some odd reason, Billy had one of those feelings. One of those feelings he had when he felt a new wolf come around. It was possible for Riley to be a shape shifter, since Sam was one. But something felt different about this. He wasn't so sure what it was, but he could see that Harry Clearwater had the same feeling.


	2. The Boys

I held my arms out and spun around my new room. I had the whole upstairs to myself, which was a pretty big room and then a small bathroom. Sam had done good with himself, even if this wasn't the huge log cabins she was used to staying in, and Emily was very nice as well. Now that girl she could live with. But Sam had a lot of explaining to do about what had happened to the poor girls face. The wounds looked like it was just healing up, still a little pink and tender, but scarred.

"Need any help, Riley?" I smiled at Emily and nodded. I took the suitcase that had my electronics and put them on the desk that was by my bed. The closet was on the opposite side of the room along with a dresser. I sat down on the soft king sized bed and sighed. It felt so good to be back in La Push after such a long time.

After relaxing for a couple minutes I got back up and hung some shirts up in the closet. Most of my shirts consisted of plaid button-up shirts, a couple pair of jeans, lots of kapri's and shorts, then probably what had to be the biggest collection of sweatpants which had their own spot in the closet. I would get more stuff once I got a chance to go shopping, but I had enough clothes. As for shoes, I had DC's, OSRIS's, some boots, and then some sneakers.

"You got a lot of stuff, Riley." I smiled and organized my shoes on the floor of my closet. "The two guys I lived with, they always wanted a daughter and spoiled me rotten, but at the same time made sure I got the best grades."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Were they gay?"

"Oh no! They're both as straight as straight can be. But some times I've thought they could be." We both laughed and finished putting my room together. Sam would be home any minute now and I wanted to be the first thing he saw when he walked through the door. I looked at myself in the full body mirror on my door and smiled. I was wearing a pair of blue/black Supra DC shoes, a plaid shirt with a black tank top, and ripped blue jeans. My ebony black hair was curled and a knitted dark gray beanie. I had light make up on too, but just enough to bring out my brown eyes.

Emily came back into my room with a sad expression on her face. I raised an eyebrow an walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

She cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. "Sam's truck broke down in Billy's drive way. You ready to meet all the boys?" I grinned and followed her down the stairs. That meant I could see Jake again! I vaguely remember what he looks like, but I'm sure I'll be able to tell who he is.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at Emily. I knew I could trust with anything and she wouldn't tell Sam, even though I had only known her for about a half-hour.

"Emily," She turned around and gave me a concerned look. I placed my hands over my left side and motioned for her to come over with my head. "I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Sam or anyone." She nodded and sat down next to me on the stairs.

* * *

I stared at the bonfire from Emily's car and smiled at the boys around it. Most of them had long hair, but there were three that had short hair. And I easily recognized the one next to Billy as Sam and then I found Jake, who was seated by Billy and another boy. I grinned widely and stared at Emily. "Go for it."

I jumped out of the car and ran for the fire. "SAMMY!" His head turned my way and he shot up. "RILEY!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I buried my face into his neck and laughed uncontrollably.

"Share the love Sam!" I looked over his shoulder and saw Billy grinning widely, too. As soon as my feet hit the ground I ran for Billy and hugged him tightly.

"Look at how much you've grown! You're such a beautiful young girl!" I giggled and kissed his cheek. After I was done fussing over Billy I turned to Jacob and raised an eyebrow. "Remember me?"

He gave me a heart-melting smile and stood up. He was at least a whole foot taller than me, which was pretty cute. This boy was cute! I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up. We stayed like this for awhile before Sam cleared his throat. We reluctantly let go of each other and I looked at the rest of the guys around the fire.

"Well introduce yourself." I smiled and brightly. "I'm Riley Uley, Sam's favorite sister."

"You're my only sister." I winked at him and stuck my tongue out. "Exactly." Everyone enjoyed a good laugh and I took a seat between Sam and this other guy with short hair.

"The names Paul." I looked up at him and locked eyes with him. He had gorgeous eyes, a gorgeous face at that. It felt more like electricity, but I ignored it and held my hand out. "Riley."

"Alright, Riles." I giggled at the nickname and lightly shoved him.

"Here, Riley." Emily winked at me and handed me a plate of eight barbequed chicken wings. I licked my lips and started on my little feast.

"Woah! Slow down there Riles, you'll make yourself sick!" I giggled and wiped my face off with the napkin Paul had gotten me. "I eat like this all the time, like since I was eight or so."

Everything got quiet and I looked at Sam. He had this sad look on his face that made me feel like the most terrible person in the world. "What is it?"

"Where did you go?" I shrugged and took a bite out the seventh chicken wing. "Alaska. Two guys were more than happy to take me in and raised me like a spoiled brat," I motioned to my shoes and my clothes. "But they made sure I got the best grades possible and taught me minor stuff like cooking, mechanics, and all this other crap on the weekends or on brakes." I finished off the seventh wing and then quickly ate the last one.

"So you've done good?" I nodded and stretched on the log, not quite feeling full but I didn't want them to think I was a pig or something. This other boy, who's name I had yet to learn, took my plate and threw it in the fire. I could of done that myself, but I didn't mind. The boy held his hand out and smiled. "The names Embry." I shook his hand. "Well its nice to meet you Em."

I spent the next couple hours getting to know the guys around the fire. I already knew Jake, Embry, and me would be best friends, and that I would get along fine with the rest of them, but Paul was different. I don't know what it was, but he just seemed... different. I waved to the boys as we hopped into Emily's car and chatted with Sam all the way home.

I had to go to bed as soon as I got home though, as it was one in the morning and the worst part? I started my first day of school tomorrow. Yay for me.


	3. What Did I Just See?

I groaned as my alarm went off and slammed my fist down on it, shutting it up for good. Or at least until tomorrow. If there was one thing that I hated more than spiders and clowns, it was school and laundry. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and made my way into the bathroom. After washing my hair and cleaning myself up, I put my underwear and bra on and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes traveled to the tattoo on my left side. It was a fairly weird design with a wolf paw in the middle of it and two smaller paws near the tail of the tattoo. This marked me for life, but this curse was something I could live with. I smiled at the tattoo and put on my clothes for the day.

I chose a pink/black plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath, darker colored jeans ripped at the knee, and a pair of green/pink DC shoes. I looked down at my phone and read the time. _8:00am_. A half hour until school started. I put on some mascara and eyeliner and ran downstairs with a black/white messenger bag that held a couple binders and notebooks.

"Someone's in a hurry."

Emily tossed me a piece of toast and an apple, both I caught with ease. I looked around to see that Sam wasn't up and smiled at Emily. "You're taking me to school this morning." I said in a singing voice as I walked out to the car with Emily close behind.

"Forks right? Sam thinks you're at the reservations school." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as we drove to the school. "I wanted something different. I wanted to make friends outside of the res." Emily nodded in understanding and pulled into starbucks.

"Get me a coffee!" Emily threw her hands up at me and I laughed. Just a couple minutes later she came out with my coffee and one of her own. And then we pulled into the school. I waved to Emily and then walked in and without any help found the office.

"Good morning! How can I help you?" I smiled at the woman at the counter and looked at one of the schedules. "Today's my first day and I need a schedule, please." The woman nodded and happily handed me one of them.

"Excuse me young man," I turned my head around to see a pale boy with short black hair and amber eyes walk in. "Could you show this girl around? She's new." The boy walked up to me and smirked. "Emmett. Your name?"

I shook his hand and smiled. "Riley."

"Pretty name." I rolled my eyes and followed the boy through the halls.

"Just stick with me. I looked at your schedule and it looks like we have every class together." I rolled my eyes again, which was a habit of mine, and followed him into our first class, English. Emmett grabbed my hand and made me take a seat next to him. I knew we were going to get along great.

Thankfully the teacher never said anything about me being new. The whole class I was talking to Emmett, like I needed to pay attention in English. It was my best subject next to History. The rest of those classes went by pretty smoothly. After English there was Spanish, then Government, and finally Trigonometry.

Lunch came around and I just grabbed an apple and a salad. Emmett guided me over to a table where four others were sitting. One had short wavy blonde hair, the second had a pixie haircut, the third had long blonde hair, and the fourth had some sort of Elvis haircut which was the closest I could compare it to. I sat between Emmett and the Elvis haircut boy, feeling a bit awkward. Partly because I didn't know them and then partly because I knew what they were.

The one with the pixie haircut smiled brightly at me and held her hand out. "My names Alice, what's yours?" _'She's a bit spunky and energetic.' _I smiled back and took her hand. "Riley." The one with the short wavy hair smiled and nodded. "Jasper."

I looked at the blonde Emmett was next to and gave her a friendly smile. "You're very pretty." She smiled back at me and I shook her hand. "Rosalie." I then turned my attention to the boy with the dark brown hair and raised an eyebrow. He looked at me cautiously before holding out his hand. "Edward, beautiful." I felt myself blush and before I knew it, it was like we had known each other for years. Laughing like we were best friends and telling some of the most embarrassing stories to each other.

"That's terrible!" I laughed as Edward continued to tell me this story about a prank he pulled on Emmett one time. Something having to do with red food coloring and flour.

"He had these hearts printed on his skin for weeks!" Everyone at the table was laughing at the story and I looked over at Emmett who just had a smirk on his face. This was probably the greatest first day ever!

The bell rang and Emmett started walking me to my next class, which we also had together. Turns out we had the same schedules, which was pretty sweet. We entered the class room and took seats next to each other like we had in the other classes. I sighed and rubbed my face. I absolutely hated this class and anything having to do with Science. Well it was really the other way around. This subject hated me so I had started to hate it.

"What? Not good with this class?" I shook my head. "I'm terrible with anything having to do with Science." He chuckled and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm pretty good in this class."

"Good 'cause you're doing all the work." He laughed and handed me the paper we'd be doing our work on. Like English, we talked most of the time, but Emmett was mostly talking about what we were working on and for some reason when he was explaining it to me it was easier to understand.

"Maybe A? It sounds like the right answer."

"We'll find out tomorrow then." I giggled and listened to everything Emmett was teaching me.

By the end of the day Emmett was my bestest friend in the entire world! I had made friends with Rosalie pretty easily despite the fact everyone told me she was hard to get along with. We walked over to a Jeep which Emmett had told me was his, and I hopped into the backseat.

"Just drop me off at starbucks."

I hugged Emmett and Rosalie and watched as they left. I pulled the check Darren and Damien, the guys who had taken care of me, had given me and started walking to the bank. It was a pretty big check, and by big a couple hundred thousand dollars. I told Emily I'd get a ride home, so why not just buy one?

After I cashed the check, I hitched a ride into Seattle and looked around for a car dealer, which wasn't too hard. It was getting dark and I knew the shops would be closing soon, so I entered the nearest car dealer, which was Dodge.

I already had the money set aside for the car I wanted and I knew which one it was. A black two-door charger was what I had my eyes set on. And the dealer was more than happy to sell it to me. I threw my stuff in the backseat and called Emmett's phone as I pulled out of the dealer and headed home.

_"Hey Ri-ri. Need the answers for that Bio paper?"_

"Awuh! You know me so well. I don't know if I can remember them so text me them or else."

_"Or else what?"_

I could almost hear him smirking over the phone. "I really don't know." We both laughed and talked until I pulled into the driveway. "Alright m&m, I'll be expecting those answers!"

_"And I'll be expecting the answers to the History paper!"_

I shook my head and hung up on him. Sam was waiting on the porch, looking pissed off. And that's when I remembered I still had to tell him about enrolling at Forks high school instead of at the reservation. Emily on the other hand, was smiling like a loon over my car.

I hopped out and grabbed my bag, ignoring Sam I was walked up to my room. "You could of told me you were going to Forks, Riley." To my surprise his voice was calm and gentle, not angry like I had expected.

"You're serious?" He nodded and smiled. "Nice car by the way." Something seemed off about him, like he had just found out Emily was cheating on him or something, which she wasn't. I sat down on my bed and pulled my flip phone out. There were four text from Emmett and two from Rosalie. I read the ones from Rosalie first.

_'You should come over tomorrow and hang out!'_

_'Or maybe this weekend?'_

I smiled and replied back. _'I'll see what I can do' _

I read Emmett's next, which were the answers to the Science paper but I had to come up with my own conclusion. I sent the answers to the History paper to Emmett and went into the bathroom to wash my face. I fell asleep quickly after this, while I was on the phone with Emmett.

The rest of the week went by smoothly and was a lot of fun. Ha. School was actually fun for once. And Rosalie had finally talked me into going to their house, along with the help of Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Sam had gotten over the fact that I went to school in Forks instead of the reservation, but I obeyed the rest of his rules.

"So you were saying that they moved you up a grade?" I nodded and finished off my chocolate pudding.

"Yeah. About eighth grade I was doing ninth grade work so they moved me up."

"You're fifteen then?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p' at the end and caught a skittle in my mouth. The bell rang and I walked to my next class, or at least I was. Someone pinned me against the locker and covered my mouth with something. I opened eyes to see Edward standing over me, a look of confusion and anger crossed his featues.

"Edward! What's your problem?!"

Edward searched my face and frowned. "How do you know about us?" My eyes widened and I looked around the halls to make sure no one was around. _'He can read minds...Sweet.' _Edward smiled and let me go.

"I lived with two vampires in Alaska and I've met a lot of their coven before so it wasn't that hard for me to know." We stopped at my classroom and Edward gave me a wary look. "You know about the wolves? Did you tell anyone about us?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't tell anyone about you and yes I know about the wolves." He smiled and politely opened the door for me.

"You're late Miss Uley and Mister Cullen, do you mind telling me why?" As I went to open my mouth with a reply, Edward stopped me with his own words. "Riley and myself were turning in some last minute bonus papers to Mister Jefferson." I nodded to confirm it and Mr. Banner told us to take our seats.

At the end of the day I called Sam while walking to my car to let him know I'd be staying with Emmett and family for the night or maybe the weekend. I knew about the feud the wolves had with the Cullens, but if I didn't know anything about them, how could he tell me no?

"Hey Sammy! Need anything picked up?"

_"What do you want, Ley?"_

Sam knew me so well. "Well I was wondering if I could stay the night with the Cullens or maybe the weekend? I really want to go over there!" There was a long pause over the phone and I knew Sam was probably pissed.

_"Riley, you still there?"_

It wasn't Sam's voice, but Emily's. _'Sam must of gotten so pissed that he phased. Absolutely wonderful.' _"Yeah I'm still here Emily. Can I go to the Cullens?"

_"Sam's pissed about it so go rate on ahead. You have clothes?"_

"Yep. Got everything I need!"

_"Have fun Riles! Love you!"_

"Love you too Em. Tell Sam I love him too." I hung up the phone and followed Emmett's Jeep to his house, which wasn't exactly in town. It was far in the woods, not that I minded. I liked the forest better than the city anyways. I parked in the driveway and picked up my black/white adidas duffle bag and followed Emmett into the large house.

I smiled at the inside of the house, admiring how it was decorated and planned out and followed Emmett towards what had to be the kitchen since the wonderful smell of barbeque chicken was emanating from that direction.

No longer needing to follow Emmett, I threw my duffle on the couch and ran into the kitchen, where a beautiful woman with somewhat curly brown hair, pale skin, and amber colored eyes. Next to her was a man with combed back blonde hair, pale skin, and the same amber eyes as the rest of them. I stopped at the island counter and smiled at the two.

"Riley Uley." I held my hand out to the woman first. "Esme." She smiled back at me and I looked over at the blonde haired man. He smiled at me and took my hand between both of his. "Carlisle. You're Sam Uley's little sister correct?"

I nodded. "The one and only." Carlisle chuckled at my response and kissed my hand. "Well we welcome you to our home, wolf or not." I smiled and looked at what they had made. My eyes bugged out of my head as I looked over two trays FULL of barbeque chicken legs. My ultimate favorite food. I didn't even know where to start!

"Thank you so much!"In about a half hour I had finished both traysand had drank thirteen glasses of water. Yes I was keeping track. I cleaned the plates off and joined Emmett and Jasper on the couch.

"For someone so small, you sure eat a lot." I rolled my eyes and lightly shoved Emmett. "I could still eat more." We all laughed and stretched out on the couch. My head was on Emmett's lap and my feet were barely touching Jasper. That's just how short I am.

"So you're a wolf? Or you haven't phased yet?" I shrugged and glanced up at him. "I phased a long time ago. I used to phase everyday until I moved here."

"Sam doesn't know?" I shook my head. "I'll tell him when the time comes."

It was quiet for a couple minutes after that, both of them looked to be soaking in the news. I just stayed quiet with my eyes closed, waiting for one of them to speak. Instead, I felt myself being picked up and brought outside.

"Emmett! Jasper! Put me down!" I guess I should've been more specific, since they dropped me on the ground in their backyard. I glared at both of them, who were laughing.

"What are we doing outside?"

Both of them smirked. "You're going to phase."

* * *

I paced back and forth behind my house, waiting for Paul and Jared to show up. My paws had begun to make a spot in the ground from my pacing, since I had been doing this for awhile now. Riley was over at the Cullen's, a place I wish she wouldn't be. Why didn't I just tell her about this when she got here? Oh yeah. I didn't want to freak her out!

_"Calm down Sam. She'll be fine."_

I bared my teeth at the brown wolf and he slumped down. _"She need's to know Sam." _Paul slumped down as I rose above him and put my face close to his.

_"Not yet! I can't freak her out!"_

_"If you won't tell her I will!"_

I bit down on Paul's neck and he bit my shoulder. A couple minutes later I had Paul on his side and growled at him. _"You will not say a word to her Paul."_ Paul whimpered in response and I let him rise up, my teeth still bared at him. For some reason since Paul met Riley, his thoughts were clouded with her. It made me wonder if he had imprinted on her.

_"Sam, you smell that?"_

I lifted my head up and sniffed the air. I had expected a vampire, but instead smelt a wolf and a very strong wolf at that. But I couldn't hear the wolfs thoughts or tell who it was. We started off to wear the smell came from but had to stop at the border of our territory. This wolf was on the wrong side of the territories.

_"Must be from the Northern Packs."_

_"Even they know about the treaty."_

I was answered by a very large black wolf exploding from the forest followed by one of the Cullen's. In front of them was a vampire, but only for a second. The large black wolf had torn the vampire to shreds in seconds and the dark haired Cullen threw a match on the shredded remains. The wolf pushed the remains into the water and trotted up to the Cullen and licked his face. The wolf went in one direction and the Cullen in the other.

What did I just see?


	4. Where and Why?

It had been two weeks since I had moved in with Sam and everything was going pretty good. I would spend everyday after school with Seth and doing my homework, while I spent Saturday and Sunday with the Cullen's. It had taken hours of begging while batting my eyelashes, fake tears, and then finally Emily pressuring Sam into it, but I was finally aloud to spend my weekend there. I never slept while I was there either, except Sunday night.

I was currently laying in my bed in a sports bra and pink smurf pajama bottoms. It was Saturday morning, so I would be going to the Cullen's at some point today. When I went there, even though it had just been two weeks, I only wore baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt but I also brought jeans, shorts, a bathing suit, and a lot of other crap, just in case we did something.

I slowly got off the bed and changed into a pair of Seth's black Abercrombie and Fitch sweatpants, which were seriously baggy and about five to six inches too long for me, and a gray adidas sweatshirt. I then tucked my knotted and tangled hair into Jake's black beanie and stuffed a bunch of clothes into my adidas bag of fun.

Myself and Seth had become best-friends since I had moved here. I told him everything, Seth told me everything and we just got along great. Sam didn't mind him either, but I usually went over to Seth's instead of him coming over here.

After grabbing my toothbrush and a couple hair-ties, I hugged Sam and Emily goodbye and hopped into my Charger. I dialed Emmett's number and waited for him to pick up, which he did almost immediately.

_"Ri-Ri! On your way?"_

"Yep! Just got into Forks so I'll be there in just a couple minutes!"

_"Awesome! Wait until you see what Carlisle and Esme got you!" _And with that he hung up on me. I pushed my foot further on the pedal, eager to find out what they had gotten me.

Carlisle had become a good friend of mine as well. Last week we spent all day Saturday and some of Sunday night just talking away about everything and anything. He was also eager to know more about the wolves and how the Northern Packs worked. Carlisle was also a very reasonable person, who had a good opinion on everything which made our conversations even better.

I Pulled into the Cullen's place and was greeted with a bone-crushing hug from Emmett. I hugged him back as tight as I could, but I swear I felt some of my ribs break. "Emmett, I love you and I missed you too, but you're crushing my ribs, literally at that." Emmett quickly let go and smirked. "Sorry. Now come on!"

Emmett grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. The smell of fresh wood hit my nose and I looked around the house, but saw nothing new that involved wood. We stopped at the top of the stairs and I looked at Carlisle and Esme, both of them holding a smile on their faces and a small box in their hands.

"What's the surprise?" They stepped away to reveal a black door and I felt tears brim in my eyes. "I love you guys!" I hugged them both tightly and slowly opened the door. I gasped as I looked the room over. Two of the walls were just windows and a sliding glass door that overlooked the forest. The bed in the center of the room up against the wall with a black comforter, a pink throw blanket, four large white pillows, two ruffled black pillows, and then two striped pillows.

There was a bookcase to the right of the door and next to it was a white dresser. Then at the end of my bed was a black chest with a black throw blanket on top of it. The floor was a black carpet with large white circles covering it. I spun around the room and leaped into Carlisle's arms.

"Thank you! You really didn't have to do this!"

Carlisle chuckled. "This was Esme's idea. She figured that if you'd be spending every weekend here you'd need a place to sleep." I hugged Esme tightly and kissed her cheek. I took her small box first and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a key charm on it and looked to be made out of diamonds. I took Carlisle's next and opened it slowly. Inside his box was a sketch pad and colored pencils. I wrapped my arms around his next and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you both so much." I left Carlisle and stood in front of them, smiling widely.

"This is our way of welcoming you into our family." Esme kissed my cheek and smiled. "And into our Coven. If you ever need a place to go you can come here sweetie." I grinned widely and got all my stuff settled in.

"M&M!"

"Kisses!" I slid into the living room where Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were sitting on the couch watching some show that I didn't really care for. But what I did care for was getting up and doing something.

"What do you want to do then?" I rolled my eyes at Edward and shrugged my shoulders. I went rock climbing every weekend in Alaska. Never anyone holding the rope, just me climbing up some cliff or mountain with nothing attached to myself. It would always scare the crap out of Damien and Darren.

I glanced at Emmett and smirked. Since the first day I met him he has wanted to wrestle with me to see who's stronger and with my strength I was determined to beat him. Edward chuckled and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I can so totally beat his ass!"

"My ass?" I smirked and stood up next to Emmett. "Hell yeah!"

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and the rest of the Cullens followed myself and Emmett outside for the test of strength. Emmett gripped my hand tightly and I did the same to him. Emmet smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out in response.

"GO!" I could feel the bones in my right hand being crushed by Emmett's strength, but I squeezed back with an equal amount of force and could see cracks forming on Emmett's stone hard skin. I felt the bones in my hand beginning to heal and tightened my grip causing more cracks to form in his skin. But feeling the bones re-breaking, I let Emmett slam my hand down on the piece of rock. He smiled victoriously and I held my hand close to my chest. It would heal in a matter of minutes, but it still hurt like hell.

And this is kind of competition went on for the rest of the day, until about four-thirty. It was anything from seeing who was faster, which I won, who had the best hearing which I also won, who had the best eyesight which was once again me, and many others.

At about five, I was tired out and lounging on the couch like I usually did, with a bag on Cheetos and a two-liter of mountain dew. The Cullen's were out hunting, well all of them but Rosalie. She was lounging on the love seat in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Since she had fed earlier, she was going to keep me company until Emmett got back.

"Rose can I ask you something?" She looked at me and smiled. "Of course."

I fiddled with my fingers and huffed. "Does it bother you with how much me and Emmett hang out? Or the fact we lay together on the couch and say I love you to each other and share everything?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Sometimes it does, but I know neither of you mean anything by it." I smiled and looked at the tv again. _'I should probably tell her why we're so close...'_

"I want to tell you why we're like this." She looked at me in confusion but then in curiosity. "Why then?"

* * *

I sat on the couch in Billy's house and waited for him to respond to me. I had just told him what we saw in the woods two weeks ago and he looked more than surprised. The news of what we had seen was still sinking into his head as he tried to comprehend it.

"Sam, the stories about the Guardians must be true. The only way to be for sure is to ask the Northern Packs for some help. I just so happen to know one of the wolves, Jack." I nodded and gave side way glances at Paul and Jared.

"When can we meet with Jack then?" Billy shrugged. "Anytime you like actually. Not a real busy guy."

We talked to Billy for a little longer, setting up a date and time to meet up with Jack and possibly other wolves from the Northern Packs. No one really knows the story of how they became shape shifters, since we aren't related to them. Maybe Jack will tell us some myths or something, if we're lucky.

With that we left Billy's house and phased into our wolf forms. The same scent of the large black wolf came rolling into my nose, and it wasn't far away either. This time it was on our side of the territory, not the Cullen's.

_'Sam, you smell that?'_

_'I smell it Paul. Lets go!' _

We took off in the direction of the smell and soon came to the edge of our territory once again. I looked down towards the water and saw the large black wolf drinking from the stream. Now that it was closer, I could see how massive it really was. It had to be at least seven feet tall and was bigger boned than any of us.

_'Look at the size of that thing!'_

_'Sam, that thing is huge!' _The wolf looked up at us and I realized it must of been able to read our thoughts.

It bared its teeth at me and then snarled, pointing its ears forward and standing up taller. I did the same, as did Jared and Paul, but none of us could compare to the size of this wolf. Neither of us wanted to back down from this fight, though we'd probably lose.

_'Why would you even think about that Sam?!'_

_'You're the alpha, so you should be encouraging us!'_

I growled in response and returned my attention to the large black wolf. It's lips curled back even further, showing its large pearly white teeth. I took a step back as a low growl came from its throat, sounding more like a storm than a growl. The wolf stepped forward and let out a growl that sounded louder than thunder, louder than even my own. I took a couple steps back and lowered my head to a less defensive position. The black wolf did the same and continued to drink from the stream.

_'What do we do Sam? He's on their side of the territory.'_

_'I'm not sure...'_

_'Maybe we should ask for its fucking name.'_

The wolf's head shot up and it licked its lips, but Paul got no response from the large wolf. Instead, it turned around and climbed back up the slope that led down to the stream. It looked at us one more time before taking off in the direction of the Cullen's.

_'At least he didn't attack us.'_

_'True that Jared.'_

I shook my head and stared in the direction the wolf took off in. I tilted my head to the sky and stared at the stars. A beautiful howl rang through the air, so lovely that I could of dropped rate then and there and fell asleep. It was a gorgeous sound, having the sound of a wolf's howl but the musical sound of a flute. I howled back though my own howl couldn't compare to it.

_'We need to tell Billy right away!'_

_'No Jared, I was just going to keep it from him.' _Jared let out a wolfish chuckle and we trotted off back to Billy's house. He stood by the porch and we slowly came towards him, making sure no one was around. He tossed us some clothes and we phased back into our human forms.

"We saw it again Billy. He's massive!" Jared tried to show how big it was with his arms, but ended up falling on his ass. We rolled our eyes and Billy looked back towards the forest, his eyes clearly focused on something. I smelt the wolf again, but glanced back to see nothing.

"Did you see it?"

"No. Just thinking Sam." I nodded and ran over to my truck, ready to get back home to Emily and hopefully Riley didn't go to the Cullen's today...

* * *

I stayed out on the porch and looked back towards the forest. I knew that wolf was watching me, I just knew it. What Sam had told me was shocking but I needed to see this with my own eyes. I needed to see how big this wolf really was.

"Their gone so you can show yourself now." As if on cue, a huge ebony black wolf emerged from the forest with dark brown, almost black eyes. It looked around before coming towards me, stopping about six feet away. He didn't seem dangerous, but more towards curious. He lowered his head and perked its ears forward in my direction.

I just stared into the eyes of the wolf, mesmerized by not only his size but at how beautiful he was. His fur wasn't rough or dirty looking like the Quileute wolves, but looked smooth and clean and was kind of longer. I smiled in his direction and he lifted his head up, giving a wolfish grin.

"Where are you from?" The wolf stepped closer, coming to about four feet away. It stretched its head out and I scratched behind its ears, which he enjoyed. It opened its eyes and licked my face making me chuckle.

"The boys think you're a threat, but where are you from? Why are you here?" He backed away and looked back at the forest before letting out the most beautiful howl I've ever heard. The wolf gave me once last look before taking off into the woods behind my house. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell Sam about this or he'd freak out, but I knew for sure this wolf wasn't a threat or he would of attacked me.

But what did bother me was why was this wolf here and where did he come from?


	5. Unexplainable

I laughed along with Rosalie and Esme as Emmett and Jasper wrestled on the ground with Edward being the ref. It had been another successful two weeks. Emmett and Edward had finally gotten me to phase in front of them and we planned to go hunting together later on. And yes, I was going to hunt with vampires. Raw meat to wolf is like candy to a baby. We love it, well at least the Northern Packs do.

The idea of eating raw meat from kills as wolves do came when the fighting between the packs broke out five years ago. They would phase into their wolf forms for weeks, the longest was by James White who was phased as a wolf for two months. That was another thing I thought was cool about the packs up North. They were more in touch with their wolf side than the Quileute wolves, as far as I could tell.

My phone started to vibrate and I flipped it open to see it was Sam calling. This was the fourth time today and I had just been sending him text messages telling him I was okay, since I was having a great time and didn't want him to ruin it.

"Hey Sammy."

_"Finally! There's a bonfire tonight at Billy Black's house and you have to attend."_

"So I don't have a choice?"

_"Nope. See ya in twenty!"_

I shook my head and sighed. Edward was already reading my thoughts and I felt his mood drop. "So soon?"

I smiled and took my bag from Emmett, who had already packed my stuff. "Sam's the boss." Emmett kissed my forehead and hugged me close to him. Rosalie hugged me from behind and walked me over to my car.

"It's nice to know someone's watching out for him." I smiled back and hopped into the drivers seat.

It wasn't long before I was at Billy's, after I took a shower and stuff. I was in a pair of ripped jeans with a blue tank top, purple/black DC shoes, and a black jacket. My hair was straightened and I had eyeliner and mascara on. I looked around at the people at the bonfire and easily recognized eight of the people there were from the northern packs.

There was Daniel, James, Carter, Cassie, Chloe, Derek, Kane, and finally Jack, who was seated next to Billy. All of them were wolves.

"Riley!" As soon as Carter laid eyes on me I was tackled to the ground with hugs from everyone. Well everyone but Daniel, Kane, and Jack.

"Alright, everyone off!" They did as they were told and I took my seat in between Paul and Sam. I looked up at Paul and smiled. I hadn't really talked to him much, but we were good friends.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Paul held out a plate of chicken wings, but for once I wasn't hungry. I pushed the food away and Paul looked at me with concern. I gave him a reassuring smile and a peck on the cheek. He immediately blushed at the gesture but I pushed it away.

"It's nice of you to meet with us, Jack." Jack nodded and looked around the fire.

"Many years ago, before even the Quieute's had discovered the magic in their blood, tribes living in the north had a strong connection to the wolves. A group of eight men, who were known as The Guardians of the villages were especially close to the wolves. They would spend weeks after weeks with different packs of wolves. But these packs were different." Jack looked at me and I smiled. My turn to tell the story.

"As the myth goes, the men grew protective of these wolves and the wolves protective of the men, they became one. But one day rival tribes killed a wolves from each pack to anger The Guardians. Finding that their companions were dead, the men became enraged and started to change." I looked at Jack and motioned for him to continue.

"The spirits and magic of the wolves were so connected with the men that they gave them the magic to transform into the largest wolves anyone had ever seen. Four of the wolves were bigger than the rest, as they were the leaders of The Guardians. They took their vengeance out on the rival tribes, who also had the magic of the wolves with them, but had stolen it instead of it being given to them." Apparently it was my turn again. I rolled my eyes and gazed into the fire.

"But one of the wolves spirits had yet to find its human counterpart. A healer, said to be a vampire, came across the spirit and made it a deal. The spirit wanted to find its counterpart to become whole again, but in order to do that it had to wait one hundred years. Agreeing to the deal, the healer absorbed the wolfs spirit and magic. And one hundred years later the wolf found its counterpart, a boy no older than nine years old and phased him into a wolf. He was no ordinary wolf as he had waited one hundred years. He was the biggest wolf any of the shape shifters had seen. Jealous of his power, they killed the boy. And as it goes, every hundred years the wolf has its chance to find its counterpart, not by blood but by the strength of his heart."

Jack smiled at me. "You didn't get it completely right, but you told your parts well."

"Riley, you know Jack?" I smiled at Jack and looked back at the fire. "I know Jack well. I'm also pretty good friends with the wolves and vampires too." I looked up at Sam's shocked face and smiled.

"I knew about the legends and I knew you guys were shape shifters from the moment I stepped foot on your property. I also know that Emily is your imprint and all about the Cullen's." Sam stared at me in shock and then turned to Jack, who just smiled. "She's a smart one. Damien and Darren raised her well."

Sam looked back at me with a nervous face. "Are you a wolf?" I thought for second, thinking of how to answer the question. I was a shape shifter, but I wasn't exactly a wolf... "No, not that I know of at least."

Jack nodded and so did the other boys, well all but Daniel and Kane. "Bullshit..." I glared at the two and Jack growled, making the two shut up immediately. "Anyways, tell us about the wolf you saw."

Sam looked at Jack. "Biggest thing I've ever seen. At least seven feet tall, the blackest black I've ever seen as fur, kind of bulky, and had frost blue eyes. The eyes stood out the most."

Kane looked directly at me, but kept a straight face. _'You just lied to them.' _I narrowed my eyes and felt my body heat up. _'Screw off Kane and keep your mouth shut!' _Everyone looked over at Kane as a growl sounded deep in his chest. _'Shut up!' _The russet colored boy with short black hair stood up and growled loudly at me.

"Kane, sit!" The boy began to shake and I could see steam start to come form is body. On instinct, ignoring what I had told the guys about me not being a wolf, I stood up with my fist clenched.

"Sit the fuck down!" Immediately Kane sat down, looking even more pissed off and his shaking increased.

"And you too Riley!" I glared at him and took my seat next to Paul who rubbed my back. "Woah! You're burning up!" I glared at him out of the corner of my eyes and looked at the concerned look on Sam's face.

"I'm fine! I had a fever when I left the Cullen's. I'm getting sick so I'll just go home." I shrugged Paul's arm off and started jogging to the house. When I was sure I was a good enough distance away, I jumped in the air and when I hit the ground I searched for the thoughts of Jack, but found none.

I stopped and paced around, loud growls slipping from my throat. _'I almost blew it! Dammit Kane!' _Kane hated me, for whatever reason, and he would do anything to throw me under the bus. Snarls and growls continued to slip from my throat, as there was no one around to take it out on. I would feel better if I wasn't one of _them. _If I was smaller I really wouldn't give a shit but I was fairly big for a female shifter.

After calming down, I started trotting back to the Cullen's. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Sam and I didn't want to phase in front of him. It didn't take me long either, maybe three or five minutes. Edward and Emmett were already outside with some sweat pants and such.

I took them from the two and walked back inside once I was dressed. Edward had been reading my thoughts the whole time and had caught everyone up. There was going to be more wolves around now, more wolves to watch the Cullen's.

Jack said they would be leaving, but Edward had read his thoughts and for some odd reason, I could hear Edward's thoughts so I knew too. I've heard of some Guardian's having special powers or connections with some of the people they guard, but this was something very uncommon.

"So what's the big deal about Sam knowing?" I collapsed on the couch next to Emmett and grabbed an xbox controller. "I don't want to be part of a pack where I'm not in charge and I don't want to do patrols."

"Someone's lazy." I smiled as Edward popped Call of Duty 4 in and I played as the boys talked to me.

It was maybe midnight before I decided to go to sleep. My phone had been ringing off the hook, no doubt Sam and company trying to find out where I was. Shit. I picked up my phone and shut off the xbox.

_"Riley, that you?" _Paul? How did Paul get my number?

"Uh yeah. This is Riley. I forgot to call and tell Sam I was at Edward's house. I'm so sorry!"

_"Oh... well I'll be sure to tell Sam you're alright. I was kind of hoping we could spend some time together since we haven't really hung out or got to talk much."_

I smiled and stretched out. "Well I'm always free. I'm usually over at Seth and Leah's house during the week but if you want to hang out some time I wouldn't mind."

_"That would be great! Meet me at the beach after school on Tuesday." _I giggled and laid down. "Alright see you then Paul."

I smiled as I got under the blanket, thoughts of Paul going through my head. Ever since the day I got here and met Paul for the first time there's bee something there I couldn't quite explain. I knew he wasn't someone to guard, but whatever it was I'd like to stick around and find out.


	6. Stay Away From Her

How did I end up in this situation? Usually I was the calm one who had an answer to everything, not the one who was fussing over what to wear to the beach with Paul! Edward insisted on making of me too, along with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie and Alice were the only helpful people, though Alice didn't exactly agree with my wardrobe.

My closet at the Cullen's mostly consisted of plaid flannel shirts, shorts, ripped pants, and expensive DC shoes. But I did have a couple of oversized t-shirts and such. I wasn't completely obsessed with plaid.

"We need to take you shopping."

"No, I like her wardrobe." I looked through my closet with the help of Rosalie, since she wasn't questioning my clothing choices.

I finally came across a blue-black striped oversized shirt, blue Osiris's, a pair of bootie shorts, and a blue/black NY cap. Not caring if I was undressing in a room full of vampires, I took my clothes off and pulled what I had chosen on.

"You change in front of people often?" Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the mirror and began straightening my semi-long ebony hair. "I'm not ashamed to undress in front of people. I know I have a nice body, not trying to be conceded or anything." Emmett laughed as I quickly finished my hair, threw the cap on and some simple makeup, letting Rosalie and Alice look me over before I was aloud to leave.

"Now be safe!" I rolled my eyes and flipped Emmett off as I got into my car.

It wouldn't take me long to get to the beach, or in my case Sam's house. Paul thinks I'll be there so I'd have to go there first. Emily said Sam and her wouldn't be home, so I wouldn't have to worry about them biting each others necks off. That was just one less thing for me to worry about. But why Paul wanted to meet me by the beach was beyond me. That's another thing I was worried about; Paul.

But as I parked by car across from Sam's small garage, I would have to try and hide the worry. Paul was waiting outside of his small truck with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes as I approached him and he opened the door to his truck. "Took you long enough... you smell like leech."

"Aren't you full of compliments." Paul scrunched his nose in disgust and turned away from me. "It's vile."

I rolled my eyes again and looked out the window. "And so are you." I smirked as Paul tensed next to me, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. It was silent the rest of the way, which was only a minute or so. I didn't see why we had to drive if we were so close to the beach.

Paul pulled off to the side and helped me out of the truck. I twas a quiet walk down to the water, a tense quiet. I loved pushing Paul's buttons, but I shouldn't of that time. This was suppose to be a...a date. Is that what this was?

"Sorry 'bout that comment. I didn't mean it." Paul just shrugged and stepped closer to me. "No biggy...so what have you been up to?"

"Same old. Trying to stay on Sam's good side, being a pain in the ass. And how about you Pauly?" He smiled and led me over a log that had been left here by the boys from their last bonfire. "About the same, except I have patrols."

I chuckled and leaned against his warm body. He wrapped an arm around me and I smiled. "And you're a wolf." He smield and shook his head. "Yes I'm a wolf too."

"And I'm an alien disguised as a marshmallow." He raised an eyebrow at me before laughing. "You think I'm kidding?"

I shook my head. "You think I am?" We spent a good hour saying some of the randomest things we could think of. The boys always told me Paul was hotheaded and easily angered, but this Paul was goofy and sweet. It was really cute.

A howl brought us from our fits of giggles and Paul gave me an apologetic look. "That's my signal to go."

I smiled at him and let him walk me back up to his truck. "I'll take your truck to Sam's then." He chuckled and gave me a final look before pulling me into a hug. This surprised me but I hugged him back. "You're so warm." He let me go and kissed my forehead. His lips on my skin sent a sensation through my body that I couldn't explain. "I had fun with you. You free tomorrow?" I nodded and got into the truck.

Paul gave me another dazzling smile before running off to the tree line. I smiled and shook my head. What is it about this boy I'm growing to love? Whatever it is, I'm really starting to like it.

When I got back to Sam's I parked Paul's truck off to the side and decided to head upstairs. It was a little late and I needed to get my homework done. We had about a month left of school and I'm looking to have all A's, only one class I have a B in...stupid science class that I don't care to name. Emmett's helping me the best he can, but I have to pass the exam on my own, unless I can figure out a way to get Edward to memorize the answers and I can read his mind...

_'No Riley.' _I squealed at Edward's voice in my head and I glared at the wall. I'm still getting used to this little power I have with Edward. Jack said it's really rare, but can happen amongst the Guardian's even as rare as it is.

I chose to ignore him, knowing I'd get him to agree somehow. He has a weak spot for this new girl, Bella. I personally haven't decided if I like her or not, but she seems nice enough. Though I have yet to meet her. Yeah I hang out with the Cullen's a lot, but lately I've been going off school grounds for lunch.

After taking a quick shower and putting on a pair of basketball shorts and a cut-off, I jumped onto my bed with my books and binders. I had to finish a certain idiots History and English papers.

* * *

I met Sam and Jared at the edge of the forest, sniffing the air for a leech. There was no sign of one, but Sam took a couple steps forward and growled at me. _"Stay the hell away from my sister!" _I snarled at him and stepped forward. _"You can't make me! She's my imprint!" _

Sam just bared his teeth to me and I lowered my head, tucking my tail between my legs. _"You're not going to hurt her!" _I slowly backed away. _"If she wants me around then I'm staying." _Without a second thought I ran to Sam's house, arriving there in about a minute. There were clothes waiting outside and by the smell I could tell Riley had put them out.

I caught her out on the porch on the swing with her hair in a messy bun and books on her lap. She looked as if she was concentrating really hard and was chewing on the end of her pen. I stepped out of the woods and trotted over to the porch.

She was shocked at first, but smiled big and set her books on the ground. "Paul?" I nodded and enjoyed the feeling of her hands running thru my fur. "You're so soft!" I head butted her and she started scratching around my head. "You like that?"

I licked her chin and she started laughing. "That tickles!" A certain growl made me stop and I turned to see Sam's large black wolf accompanied by other wolves I'd never seen before. One was a small gray colored wolf with splotches of white, black ears, and a black muzzle. The second was a cream colored wolf of the same size with a gray forehead and a gray back paw. The third was a yellowish wolf about as big as myself with patches of black and few streaks of white. The final was a white wolf, about as big as Sam, with a thick black line going from his nose and then covering his whole back.

_"Paul, meet Chloe, Cassie, Cameron, and Justin.' _I looked at each, Chloe and Cassie being the smaller two, Chloe the one with splotches of white and Cassie the cream colored one. The yellowish was Cameron and the final one with the black stripe is Justin. I whined and pressed my face back to Riley, who giggled in response. Sam was telling to stay away, but so far she hadn't told me to leave.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Sam. Go get dressed, I'm going to bed anyways." After she went inside, and hugged me, I put my clothes on. It's like I'm on cloud nine! But Sam brought me from my thoughts by grabbing the back of my neck. "Stay away from my sister or I swear you'll regret it."

I glared at him and shoved him away. "Fuck off Sam! You don't make her choices, she does!" Sam glared at me and I just walked away. Any other time I would of phased and at least of tried to beat the shit out of him, but I'm in a pretty good mood. Who wouldn't be if they were just with the girl of their dreams...

* * *

I caught Riley as she went inside and handed her a box. "You might want to read these journals over. And add some drawings in here." She smiled and took the box. "Thanks Jack. You think they'll help any?"

"They might. It's all I've learned in the past hundred years. All my journals, all the data I've collected, all of it." Over the years, especially after I was bitten, I've kept journals on everything in hopes they'd help out the others. Riley also kept journals, drawings of the wolves of the north and what pack they belonged to. Anyone who saw them thought they were just drawings, but to us it's a way of identifying the other wolves.

She scrunched her eyebrows together and looked down at the box. "Is there anything in here about... imprinting?" I nodded and watched her go to her room upstairs.

When one of _us _imprinted, it was legendary. Only two of our kind have ever imprinted. And that's been myself and another before me, and that's been over the course of about a thousand years. It's extremely rare and she'd have to go on is the data I collected from imprinting myself, and that wasn't much. If she did imprint, I hope she'd keep a journal about it to help out the others.

I looked back out at the wolves I'd brought with me, quite few really. About ten, not all of them were phased though. Hopefully Sam would let us stay here until things boiled down back in Canada and Alaska. War's broken out between the six packs for power. When two of the wolves don't want to share power it throws all the packs out of balance. Maybe all they needed was a couple days to cool down and then we could go back to our packs.


	7. The Moment of Truth

**Thanks for the first review MakaylaLahote! I know this one took awhile, but it's here now! Enjot and review:D**

* * *

The moment of truth, that's what I see this as. Edward is having me meet his girlfriend for the first time, even though she's been going to school here for a little while now. I've never really had the need to meet her nore did I want to, but if she's going to part of Edward's life now I might as well get to know her.

This is also the first time the whole family is meeting her. Esme has a couple of the family members and herself working on some food for Bella, even though I've told them not to. But I get to steal some food here and there, which makes Emmett hit me with a spoon. And let me tell you, a vampire hitting you with a spoon does not feel good.

My nose picked up the smell of car exhaust and I heard the car pull p to the house. I left the kitchen and went to the front door to meet Edward and his girlfriend. I love to tease him about it.

I watched from the end of the stairs, and I know Edward knows I'm there, just not the girl. She's rather pale, which is common in forks, but she isn't a vampire. Dark brown hair and eyes to match, kind of tall, well taller than me that is. Overall she seems like a really nice person.

"So is this the girl?" Edward rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Bella's lower back. "Bella, this is my friend-"

"Best friend." I pointed a finger at him and he chuckled. "This is my _best friend _Riley. Riley, this is Bella Swan."

I smiled and held my hand out to her. "Pleasure to meet you miss Swan." She shook my hand and gave a small smile back. "Nice to meet you too...aren't you on the softball and swim team?" I nodded. "Playing volleyball next year too. Basketball...well I don't get along with girls very well. Too much drama."

She laughed a little and nodded. "I can agree with you on that." My phone vibrated in my pocket and I let the two go upstairs. It's Seth, again.

The boy has been calling me all day and I send him texts back telling him I'm busy, but all he does is just call me again. I sighed and put the phone up to me ear. "Seth, I'm busy."

_"But...but I thought you loved me?" _I smiled and shook my head. Seth is just so ridiculous sometimes.

"What do you want?"

_"Well me and Leah were wondering if you wanted to come over to Sam's for a barbeque. It's Sam's birthday remember?"_

That's what I forgot. I forgot my own brothers birthday! "Shit! What time Seth?"

_"Don't worry, I got you a present for him. And it starts in five minutes."_

I ran a hand through my hair, panicking still. Now I just had to worry about getting there...and there's only one way to get there fast enough.

"Seth, meet in the woods behind your house in two minutes. Just please...please don't freak out."

_"Um, okay. You want me to get Leah?"_

"No. Just you. Just say you're going for a walk."

_"Okay. See you in two!"_

I put my phone in my pants pocket and jogged outside. Edward was out in the forest with Bella, so they wouldn't see me. When I got further in, I only took my pants off and then phased, not caring for the rest of my clothes. I picked my pants up and sprinted off to Seth's house. Hopefully he wouldn't freak out.

It took me a little over two minutes, but I saw Seth waiting in the woods, far away from his house. I cautiously stepped out of the bushes and Seth took a couple steps back. "He-he-wait...Riley?" I nodded and shoved him with my head. "Woah! The legends, they're true?"

The look on Seth's face is absolutely priceless. I lower myself down and he hopped on my back. This would be the fastest way to get to the party at Sam's house. When we were a good distance away, I dropped Seth off and went behind a tree to put the clothes on he got for me. One of his t-shirts which is too big and Leah's underwear. Hope she won't miss them.

"Let's go bro." He threw an arm over my shoulders and we walked out just as the food was being prepared. Leah would be pulling in soon, Seth forced her to go.

I got some weird looks from the guys, probably because of Seth's t-shirt. Or maybe because I smelled like a 'leech'. But the first person to greet me was Jake. He picked me up and twirled me around. "Haven't seen you all week! Where have you been?"

In the truth, I've been out in the woods reading the journals Jack brought me. But I couldn't tell Jake that without betting bombarded with questions. "Busy with sports. Sorry sweetie." There was a low growl and I knew it was Paul. Speaking of the devil, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and take me away from my two best friends. "Paul! Put me down!" I laughed as I said it, since I'm now perched on his shoulders.

"Enjoy it, this is about as tall as you'll ever get." I giggled and rested my arms on top of Paul's head.

I've grown really close to Paul since our little date. I don't really see him as much as I'd like to but he calls me in the morning and at night, then texts me when he gets a chance throughout the day. I'll get text that say 'good morning beautiful' with a smiley face or something that will make me laugh.

Sam doesn't like it though. But he can kiss my ass. Like rate now he's glaring at Paul and it's plain as day, like he's not even trying to hide it. "Riley!" Paul walked over to Sam with me still on his shoulders and I waved down to my big brother. "Hey Samantha! What's up?" He rolled his eyes. "Get down so I can hug you you little brat."

I smiled and Paul lifted me off his shoulders, but stayed close to me. I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck and he gave me this big bear hug. Sam gives the best hugs, well besides Jake. Jake gives really good hugs.

"I know, I know, I smell like a leech." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You smell like Seth."

Shit. I forgot all about Seth! "One minute Sammy, I gotta talk to Seth!" I found him talking to jake, but I pulled him way anyways.

I pulled him off to the side by the woods and looked over the crowd to make sure no one was in ear shot. "Did you tell anyone about being, you know...?" He shook his head. "No...want me to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah. I'm not suppose to tell you, it's against the rules. And they don't even know I'm a...well they just don't know."

He nodded and gave a heart melting smile. "I understand...but in return for me keeping this secret you have to tell me what's going on with you and Paul."

* * *

I watched Riley from afar, not being able to keep my eyes off her today. It pissed me off to see her in Seth's shirt, even more so to know they're best friends and she stays over at his house. Why can't she stay at my house?

There was a growl from behind me and I looked to see Sam glaring holes into the back of my head. Almost forgot he can read my thoughts. "Don't even think about it." I rolled my eyes and watched as she went up to Leah, who didn't look happy to be here at all.

And then it happened. Jared being the ass he is, and knowing that I like Riley, wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Hey beautiful! Been wondering where you've been." She giggled at him and leaned a little closer. If it weren't for all these people being here, I'd rip his head off.

"Paul, do you need to shift?" It wasn't until now I realized I was shaking. Sam sounded rather concerned but I shook my head. "Not at the moment. Trying to control my anger issues this time." He nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here for you if you need to talk, just talk to me...even if it's about Riley." The last part was forced out, but I was happy to know I could talk to him. We haven't really been close since I've been crushing on Riley. It pisses him off.

"Thanks Sam." I calmed down when Jared's arm left Riley's shoulder, but it was immediately replaced by Jake's. Swear he looks like a girl with that long hair, an ugly girl at that. If he knew what was good for him he'd take his hands off of her.

The time came for presents, even though Sam asked us not to get him anything. Riley smiled and pointed ot the empty spot next to me. "Is this seat taken?"

"It is now." Jared took the seat and smirked at Riley. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. I smirked at Jared. He thinks he really won this one?

"My lap is open though." She stopped and raised an eyebrow, a thoughtful look on her face. But she smiled and walked back towards me. "Thanks for the offer." I wrapped my arms around her as she sat down and enjoyed the tingly feeling I got when her skin touched mine. It was like the after effect of electricity.

_'Paul, don't touch her.' _Even though it was an order, I was somehow able to ignore it. I just tightened my grip and rested my head on her shoulder as she relaxed into me. Sam is probably so pissed rate now, but I don't really care.

"Oh, that's mine!" I chuckled at how excited she got when Sam picked up her present. It was a picture of some sort, and it made Sam smile like I've never seen him smile. "That day...that day you were just five years old, and I was ten. You started a mud fight with me because I wouldn't give you a cupcake and I called you fat. Then mom came outside and I accidentally hit her in the face. Mom joined in too..."

Sam held the picture out for everyone to see and I smiled at a younger Riley. Her brown eyes shined with mischief, as did Sam's. Their mother was smiling in between them with some mud on her face and her clothes from the fight.

"You look adorable in that picture." I put lips rate next to her ear, and as I spoke a shiver went down her spine. "Thanks. I forgot I had that. Seth had to put a present together for me." I chuckled and nuzzled my face in her neck. Even though the smell of leech is strong on her skin, I could care less. She makes me feel so calm and surprisingly, safe.

Sam opened the rest of his presents, but none of them made him smile like the picture of him, Riley, and their mother. Their mother died a year ago, but we didn't know where Riley was. She was a really nice woman and we all miss her.

From there everyone went to either get some food or we listened to Jacob's dad, and now Jack, tell legends. Jack and some of the Northern wolves came during the gift giving, and pretty much ate all of our food. I wasn't happy about that.

"You want anything?" I nodded and reluctantly let Riley off my lap. "I'll got get you what I can." She smiled at me and I felt myself melting on the inside, Whatever this is, I don't want it to end.

She came back just a couple minutes later with a plate of hamburgers and a couple barbequed chicken wings. "Here, burgers are for you."

"No wings?"

"A wing for a burger." I eyed her playfully and she raised an eyebrow. She covered the chicken and playfully glared at me. "How 'bout you give me a wing and I get to keep my burgers?" She shook her head and started eating her chicken. I made a few attempts to steal her chicken but she whack me upside the head with her hand and then we'd both get a good laugh out of it.

We finished and threw our plates in the fire, and I saw her shiver from the cold. I put an arm around her and pulled her back onto my lap. "It's like an inferno over here." She immediately curled up against my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. A loud yawn left her lips and her eyes looked rather heavy. I feel like I need a nap too after that food.

"Tired?' She nodded against me chest and sighed. "Yeah. Today has been too eventful." I chuckled and held her tighter against me. I feel like I could just sleep like this, even though it's a tad uncomfortable. It feels right with her here.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Emily with a smile plastered on her face. "Her room is upstairs. She looked like she's about to pass out." I nodded and went inside the warm house. Even though I don't live here, Sam and Emily's home always feels homey to me.

I found Riley's room easily and opened the door. I looked around her room and admired how neat it is compared to mine. I have clothes all over the place and maybe some plates or pop bottles. It needs to be cleaned desperately.

Her bed is really soft and comfortable as I sit down on it to put her under the warmth of the covers. She gave a sleepy smile and held her arms out. "Can I have a goodnight hug?" I chuckled and leaned over to give her what she wanted.

It feels like she doesn't want me to go, it really does. I placed a quick kiss on her forehead and smiled when she smiled. "If you're too tired to go home you can stay here for the night?" I don't know if it's because she's tired or if she really means it, but I accepted the invitation. Not only do I get to spend some much needed time with Riley, but it'll piss Sam off too.

She looked at me when I crawled next her, and I kind of knew what she wanted. I pulled her close to me and let her cuddle to my chest. I watched as she dozed off and admired how cute she looked when she was sleeping.

I sighed in relaxation and wrapped my arms around her. Maybe Jared's right. Maybe I have imprinted on Sam's little sister...


	8. Before My Eyes

There's light snoring next to me as I wake up, but I don't really remember inviting anyone into my bed. But I don't push them away, they bring me warmth and make me feel safe with their arms around me. I slowly open my eyes, letting them adjust to the morning sun.

When the sun no longer hurt my eyes, I look to see who's sleeping with me. It's probably Seth or Jake, since every time I go to Seth's house I sleep with him because there isn't another bed and the same thing goes for Jake. The first time I shared a bed with either of them, I wasn't really sure about it at first. But now it's like sleeping with Sam on those nights where I just can't sleep.

"Paul?" He didn't wake up when I said his name, which I'm kind of happy he didn't. He looks absolutely adorable when he sleeps. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

Yesterday I talked to Seth about Paul, since he wouldn't drop it. There is something about Paul that I just quite put my finger on, something that just draws me to him. Seth suggested that I flirt with him, which I did do last night.

There isn't much in those journals about imprinting, well not for Guardians. Everything in those journals are what Jack has picked up over the years, along with a couple others. I have journals of my own, most of them drawings of the wolves and everything about them. I'll have to get my brother and the others in here too.

I reached over to the night stand by my bed and took one of the journals off of it. This one is my drawings of the wolves, but I don't have any colors to make them look like the real thing. This one is just for messing around, so I'll just have to live with a pencil.

With Paul's arm around my middle, holding me in place, I started to get to work on his wolf. I'm a pretty good drawer, well pretty good at anything that involves drawing. Not too good with drawing people though, mostly animals and cartoons.

As I started to finished up on the wolf's head, Paul stirred next to me and looked at me with sleepy eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing." That seemed to peek his interest because he tried to look at what I was doing. "No, you can't see it." He put on this pouty face and puppy eyes that made me melt on the inside. "Paul, stop it."

"Pleaseeeee?" I sighed and showed him what I had so far. He took in every detail of the page and then smiled. "That's me." I nodded and got started on Sam's wolf. I'd finish up on Paul's wolf when I got done with Sam's.

"You're really good." Paul's voice hit my ear as I drew and I stopped what I was doing. The tone in his voice, I haven't heard it before. It's thick with sleep but there's something else to it I can't quite explain. It is really hot though.

I smiled and tried to concentrate, but Paul had put his arm under me so he would lift his hand up to engulf mine. It's really hard to just tell him no.

"Hey, can you check the time dear?" He chuckled and rolled over. "It's about nine-thirty-three honey. Should we get up?" I nodded and put the book down on the table. "Yeah, or Sam will drag me out in rage...does he know you're in here?" He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know. I know Emily does, but I don't know about Sam."

Well this would be just great. Me going down there with Paul would piss Sam off just as much as it pissed him off whenever our dad was mentioned. Then there'd be a fight and with Paul being my...well I'd probably end up phasing.

"Come on, I'm starving!" Paul yanked me up, entwining his fingers with mine and led me downstairs. But once we got down there, I was shocked to see wolves from my old pack and Jared seated around the table. Seriously? Now they'll all probably get the wrong idea.

I removed my hand from Paul's, which I saw made him sadden. But Sam, he was another story all together. The look on his face told me how pissed he was and he was starting to shake. Two of the wolves from my old pack looked like they were about to phase too.

"Sam, please calm down."

He didn't listen to me, but instead dragged Paul outside by his neck. I wanted to go out and help him but I wasn't so sure if this was a good time to tell Sam I really am a shapeshifter.

"Riley, I would stop them before things get out of hand." I looked at Jack and James, who both looked worried. I stepped onto the porch just in time to see Sam's wolf go for Paul's neck. The other two, Cameron and Justin, are also ganging up on Paul. Those two are seasoned fighters, Paul doesn't stand a chance.

What do I do? Do I phase and save Paul's ass? Or beg Jack and Justin to stop the fighting? Either way the Guardian's will be exposed and I'll be exposed as well.

So I decided to do something rather stupid. I sighed and looked to Justin and Cameron. _'Stop! Go back to the damn north!' _The two started to back off and came back over to the porch to watch the fight.

I really wish there's something I can do, but I know I'll regret it if I phase. If I phase in front of Paul, who I'm pretty sure is my imprint, I will no longer be a Guardian. That's one of the sacrifices we have to make. If we imprint, we lose are Guardian status. Why? Well as legend goes, none of the wolves who were killed had mates and the eight men had no wives or kids. So when the Guardian's imprint, the soul of their wolf doesn't know what to do. _We _are the embodiments of those killed wolves. They never knew love so we never will either.

That's what sucks about being a Guardian. I mean, I could just phase but I would probably lose my wolf and never be able to phase again. And the only way to get it back? Well, no one knows.

Sam and Paul have since brought their brawl into the woods, leaving me on the porch with two balls of fur waiting in the yard. They liked to stay in their wolf forms, so when they phased they chose to stay in their wolf forms.

"My bets on Sam." I smiled and looked up at Jared, who joined me on the swing on the porch. "You're on. I know Pauly is going to beat Sam's ass." He laughed and motioned for me to come closer to him. "Come on, I don't bite."

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to him. "So you and Paul?"

"What about us?" He smirked. "Are you two a thing or not?"

I shook my head. "No. Why do you ask?"

He chuckled and I could see a mischievous glint in him eyes. "Well I know Paul likes you and you like Paul but I just like getting under his skin some times. So do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

Piss Paul off? Yeah it probably would. But I haven't exactly decided on what Paul is to me yet. There's something that in the journals that matches imprinting, but how do I even know if this is imprinting? Only way to find out is phase in front of Paul and look at him, that's how Guardian's find out.

"No thanks. Maybe some other time." He still has that smirk on his face. "Alright...here they come."

* * *

I finally got Sam to understand that Riley wants me around. He's not happy about it, apparently because I'm dangerous and a hothead. I haven't really been a hothead when Riley's around, she keeps me calm.

Sam shoved me playfully as we came out of the woods but has a stern look on his face. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you." I know he's not kidding. When he phases he thinks about Riley almost as much as he thinks about Emily. If I think about Riley though it's wrong. Everyone else can think about her, but I can't.

She's sitting on the swing with Jared, both of them are laughing. She looked up and we locked eyes with me, and once again there's that spark. A spark that makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

"So, who won?" I chuckled and walked behind her as we went inside. "I did, for once." Jared groaned loudly and Riley pumped her fists in the air. "That's my Pauly!" Her Pauly? The smirk I have on my face got bigger and I took a seat next to her at the table.

"Do you have no faith in me?" Sam sat across from us with Emily and we dug into the food. "I have faith in you, just more faith in Paul." Sam glared at her and I glared at him. He looked to me and then looked away. He wants me to tell her ASAP just to get it over with, but I don't know when the right time will be.

Breakfast wasn't quiet either. Riley and Jared kept going at each other, seeing who could eat the most rolls, pancakes, bacon, and everything else Emily had out. Riley's laying on the couch now, her stomach stuffed to the point to where she looks a little sick. Jared's in the same condition.

I sat on floor by her head, watching some sappy love movie she has on. Maybe I should tell her today and get it out of my system. I've already spent the night in her room so I feel like I should tell her.

"Hey, you doing anything tonight?" She shook her head. "Not really. Studying for exams but that's all. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk later?" She smiled. "Or we could go now. You'll have to carry me though." I wasn't expecting it to be that soon. I was hoping to have some time to prepare, but looks like I don't have much time.

I picked her up and walked outside with her. I need to get away from Sam and I know Emily will help me with that.

We came deep in the forest, far away from the house, and she decided she wanted to walk. The cliff isn't far away, but I don't think she needs to be jumping after all that food. Her hand brushed against mine as we walked further away, more towards the cliff.

"Alright, so I don't know exactly how to do this..." After all the girls I've been with, why is this so hard? I rather tell her than Sam or Jared or Emily, but them doing it sounds a lot easier. And I don't want to be cheesy about it.

"Do what?" She stopped and looked at me with concern.

"Well, you see...I well...ugh! Why is this so damn hard!" I leaned my head against a tree and gripped my hair. I mean come on! How hard is it to just tell her I imprinted on her!?

"Paul, you're starting to scare me..." My gaze softened as I looked at her, and I realized that she does look a little scared. "Okay, look. You know how Sam and Emily are, with what they have?" She slowly nodded, watching me curiously as I walked up to her. Realization sparked in her eyes and she looked away.

"Please look at me..." Her eyes slowly met mine. "You're trying to tell me you imprinted on me?" I nodded and watched her face for anything that might signal she didn't want this.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and smiled to myself. "I'll take that as you want to be my imprint even though that means you have to deal with me for the rest of your life."

She laughed at my comment and moved her head so her forehead is resting against mine. "You didn't have to remind me about having to deal with you." I chuckled and pressed my forehead against hers.

"Why didn't you just spit it out?"

"I couldn't exactly figure out how to tell you without making myself sound stupid."

She giggled and looked at my lips. "You always sound stupid." I laughed at her comment and teased her with my lips against hers. But Sam sent an order into my head and I pulled away.

"Did I say something?" I shook my head and set her on her feet. "Your brother kind of sorta just order me not to touch you." The same look that was in her eyes in the picture she gave Sam yesterday is in her eyes now.

"Really? Well maybe you don't have to." A smirk formed on my face at her sudden braveness and I leaned down so my lips brushed against hers. Even with the small contact, it made fire go through my veins and made me want even more.

"Kiss me."

I didn't need to be told twice. Sam's order quickly left my mind as she spoke and I pressed my lips hard against hers. I've never felt something this good in my entire life. And I sure as hell didn't want it to end.

She left my lips reluctantly, keeping them close though. Her body was starting to shake, something I've seen and experienced to many times before. But she acted like it wasn't even happening, until she looked at her hands. "Fuck..."

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me off to Sam's house. "What the hell is going on with you rate now?" She completely ignored me and we soon arrived back at the house. Jack is standing on the porch looking at her with wide eyes. "Riley, don't do it."

I looked back at Riley but in her place is that enormous black wolf from the forest.


	9. Hope For the Best

Pain ripped through my chest as I phased, worsening when I tried to think about Paul. I could hear Jack yelling at me, telling me not to phase but I knew it was already too late. The pain only grew with each movement I made, even when I opened my eyes. Jack was looking at me in total shock, his thoughts speaking for him. _"How the fuck? That's never happened before."_

I took two agonizing steps forward, but it was as if all my energy was gone. But where was Paul? I needed to explain to him, and to Sam, why I never told them. I looked around, the world spinning around me, until my eyes landed on the shocked faces of my brother and Paul. Reading their thoughts, it sounded as if they thought I'd never phased before, though that quickly changed when they realized I was the wolf from the woods.

"Riley, why? Why didn't you tell us?" I tried to tell them through my thoughts, but nothing was working. Everything was just a jumbled mess so I lay down on the ground burying my head under my paws. I felt nauseated and had this pounding headache. But what the hell happened? Kissing Paul for the first time felt like fireworks and sent these amazing feelings all over my body, but just seconds after I felt pain rip through my body.

"Riley! Riley dammit, look at me!" I whined and tried to move my head up but it felt really heavy and everything was just blurry. Jack was holding my head up to examine me, along with Sam and Paul, who were looking more concerned now. They went over to my sides and Jack told me to stand up. I did so with wobbly legs and was lead to the back of the house where some blankets waited. Or at least I think they're blankets, it's hard to tell.

I laid down on the soft fabric and curled up into a ball. Jack's voice was going through my head, telling me to phase back. But I just couldn't, it was too hard rate now. Feeling Paul and Sam leave though, I tried to get up so I could follow. Nothing was working though.

"Listen to me, alright? You need to phase back immediately so I can take you to the Cullen's." I whined again and concentrated on phasing back, which was even more painful then I remember it being. When I finally did though, the pain seemed to go away, but I felt empty. The blankets were wrapped around me and I felt someone picking me up.

In no time I heard the engine of a truck and heat engulfed me. It felt like and smelled like Paul, but why would he come? This was the Cullen's property – no one but myself and some Northerner's were allowed over there. But he is apparently my imprint, so I guess that's why he'd come. My stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of Paul being my imprint, a major difference from the pain I previously felt.

But when I opened my eyes I immediately regretted the action. Everything was spinning and blurry, and the headache came back. I groaned in pain and leaned more towards Jack, who was driving. I could feel Paul saddened and get angry at my actions, but I could care less. Paul caused me this pain, why should I be near him?

My thoughts were cut short as the engine stopped and I felt myself being lifted up again, this time by Paul. There was talking going around me and I easily recognized Carlisle and Esme's voices. Jack was explaining what happened the best he could, but Edward cut him short. "Paul pulled her out for a walk and told her he imprinted on her, then he kissed her and she started shaking which lead to her phasing."

"I've never heard of it before Carlisle, and I've been around for a long time. You've probably been around much longer than me, so do you know anything about this?" I toned everyone out after that, the only one listening to my pain being Edward. He kept telling me it would be okay, but soon I couldn't hear his thought – I couldn't hear anyone anymore.

**OoO**

Jack had just ordered me to leave, even though I'm her imprint. I shouldn't have had to leave for that very reason. But she wanted to be around Jack, not me. Why? What did I do to her? She returned my feelings, so I thought it would be okay to kiss her. But once I got back to Sam's house, it was a totally different story.

Sam glared at me like I just killed someone or something, but the rest of the Northerner's looked terrified. "I ordered you not to touch her! But somehow you disobeyed that order and what did you do – you kissed her! Now look where she's at!"

"It's not my fault I didn't know what the fuck she was and I didn't fucking know that would fucking happen Sam!" He growled and took a step forward, but Emily grabbed his arm. "Sam, knock it off! He didn't know that would happen. It's not his fault." He just ripped his arm away from her and continued to glare at me.

"It's not her fault she couldn't tell you." My head snapped to one of the Northerner's, I think his name is Carter. "Then why couldn't she fucking tell us?" The kid looked away and glanced at the others. "No one is supposed to know about the Guardian's. Why do you think the wolves of the north are at war? Because someone let it slip that the Guardian's are real. Even vampires are after them. Why? Because they have power. You kill a guardian – you get their powers."

I glanced at Sam to see he was already looking at me. "So why did Riley come here?"

"To escape it before Jack put border patrols in action. Rate after Riley left they started. Wolves and Vampires have to work together to keep the other packs out, or else they'll go all out on you guys to find the Guardian's."

I went to speak but Sam beat me to it. "There's more than just one Guardian?" The group looked around at each other then back at Sam. "Yeah, four others besides Riley. Five if you include Jack."

Jack is one of those wolves? I knew Billy looked up to the man but is this the reason why? Is that why I obey Jack's orders? There are just so many things going through my head it's giving me a headache and driving me insane. One thing was for sure though – all I wanted to do is be with Riley, to take her pain away. Sam gave me a reassuring look and motioned to the door.

I followed him out and soon we came to the boarder. In a split second Jack was standing on the other side with one of the Cullen's. While Jack jumped the boarder, my eyes were trained on this Cullen. "Your imprint is in a stable condition, but she has a very high fever, the highest I've ever seen. We'll keep you informed of her condition."

"Thank you Carlisle." The man named Carlisle nodded and was soon gone. But Jack, he didn't look as reassured. "This has never happened before. I've never seen a shapeshifter phase like that." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How was how she phased different?"

"The wolf _forced _her to phase, she didn't have a choice. She was trying to stop it but the wolf must have had another idea – it wanted to free itself."

"Why?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "The wolves that died never had mates, they never knew love. So when a Guardian gets an imprint they have to do everything in their power to stay away, but in this case Riley wanted to be around you which changes everything – it was as if she was getting her wolf accustomed to love. But once a Guardian phases in front of their imprint and looks at them, it's all over. It's like her wolf couldn't stand love."

Did this mean Riley didn't really love me? Jack shook his head and gave a smack smile. "No, she does love you and you two are imprints, but her wolf couldn't take the love I'm guessing. We can only hope now she makes it through the ordeal."


End file.
